Jennifer Ykema
Jennifer Ykema (born September 16, 1983) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Jennifer Blake. She is often referred to by her nickname Girl Dynamite. She is best known for her work in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración in Mexico, where she is currently one half of the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Champions, and Shimmer Women Athletes in the United States as well as all-women's promotions in America and Canada. Career Since she met Bret Hart when she was 15, she has always wanted to be a wrestler so she started as a ring announcer. Soon she got involved in some angles and then she started wrestling. She has wrestled in the USA for Shimmer Women Athletes where she has teamed with both Danyah and LuFisto. With the last one she made a tag team called Suicide Blondes. The Suicide Blondes started in the now-defunct LLW (Living Legends Wrestling, Hamilton Ontario) as the first female tag team facing only male teams. Blake and LuFisto competed in some insane matches as part of the Suicide Blondes, including a fans bring the weapons match against 400-pound JC Owens and 300-pound Dan Magnum. They also hold a pinfall win over the best tag team in Ontario, The Flatliners (Asylum & Matt Burns). Shimmer Women Athletes (2008-2010) She made her debut for Shimmer Women Athletes on April 26, 2008, in a losing effort, where she teamed with Danyah to face the International Home Wrecking Crew of Rain and Jetta in a losing effort. Later in that night the team of and Blake was defeated by The Experience (Lexie Fyfe and Malia Hosaka). On Volume 19 on July 5 she made her debut in singles competition, losing to Allison Danger. Later in that night on Volume 20 Blake and Danger lost to The Canadian NINJAs (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews) in a tag team match. On October 19 she took part to the Tag Team Tournament along with her tag team partner LuFisto forming the Suicide Blondes. They eliminated the Canadian NINJAs, but were defeated by the International Home Wrecking Crew. Later in that night she lost to Cheerleader Melissa. After missing Volume 23 she came back on May 2, 2009, as part of Volume 24, where she gained her first victory in singles competition by defeating Amber O'Neal. As part of Volume 25 she lost to Rain after an Acid Rain. Later in the night, as part of the Volume 26, she was defeated by Jessie McKay in a four–way match, which also included Kellie Skater and Melanie Cruise. She was scheduled for the 4th Year Anniversary on November 8, 2009, but she was unable to show because she got a possibility to train some more months in Mexico. She returned to the promotion on April 11, 2010, when she teamed with Allison Danger to defeat Melanie Cruise and Annie Social in a tag team match. JAPW Women's Division She debuted as part of the first DVD "Female Revolution" where she lost to Portia Perez in the opening round after an illegal schoolgirl. She was scheduled to take part at the second event, "Double Header," but she was unable to get there due to travel issues. Wrestlicious In early 2009 Blake took part in the tapings of Jimmy Hart's Wrestlicious, where she appeared as "Ice Princess" Autumn Frost. On the March 10, 2010, edition of Takedown she competed in her first match for the promotion, defeating Paige Webb. On March 24, 2010, edition of Takedown she appeared in JV's Crib segment with Toni the Top and JV Rich. On the November 4, 2010, edition of Takedown she competed in the "Hoedown Throwdown" but was eliminated by Alexandra the Great. Absolute Intense Wrestling In May 2009 Blake took place in Absolute Intense Wrestling's "Girls Night Out" event in Cleveland,Ohio to crown AIW's first Women's Championship,the event was a one night single elimination tournament featuring 8 other women's wrestlers. Blake was eliminated in the second round of the tournament after losing to Hailey Hatred. Blake returned to AIW in October 2009 to participate in the companies second ever all female event "Girls Night Out 2" in a losing effort taking on Jessika Havok. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2009–present) In 2009, Blake branched out into Mexico, wrestling in the Extreme Air Wrestling (Lucha Libre Extrema Aérea, EAW) promotion. She made her debut on June 6, 2009 in Teziutlán, Puebla, teaming with Derrick Nikerson (Neikirk) in a losing effort against John Scott and Ericka del Rico. On June 20, she picked up her first victory by defeating Sensual Rain in San Juan de los Lagos, Jalisco. On August 21, 2009, at Verano de Escandalo she made her debut for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, initially using the ring name Jennifer Blade, before returning to her Jennifer Blake ring name. In the promotion she is part of the heel stable La Legión Extranjera, led by Konnan. At the 2010 Rey de Reyes show her Legión stable mates Rain, Christina Von Eerie and Sexy Star faced off against Cinthia Moreno, Mari and Faby Apache, a match which Moreno won for her team by pinning Sexy Star. During a post Rey de Reyes interview Sexy Star claimed that the Apaches and Cintia Moreno were nothing but maids, which led to AAA booking a match between Cinthia Moreno, Faby and Mari Apache against Sexy Star, Rain and Jennifer Blade in a TripleMania XVIII match where the person pinned or submitted would have to be the winning team's slave for a month. At TripleMania La Legión defeated Moreno and the Apaches, when Blade pinned Mari, thanks in part to the biased refereering by Hijo del Tirantes. Following the match Konnan ordered Mari Apache to begin her maid duty right away by cleaning up their dressing room. The stipulation expired on July 6, 2010. On August 14, 2010 at Verano de Escandalo Blake teamed up with Alan Stone, Mini Abismo Negro and Yuriko in a losing effort against Cynthia Moreno, El Elegido, Octagoncito and Pimpinela Escarlata in a ''Relevos Atómicos de locura'' match. On March 13, 2011, Blake and her La Sociedad stablemate Alan Stone defeated Faby Apache and Pimpinela Escarlata to win the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship. In June Blake began accompanying the members of La Maniarquía to counteract Nanyzh Rock, the valet of their rival Heavy Metal. On July 31 at Verano de Escándalo, Blake received her first shot at the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship in an eight-way elimination match, but was unable to win the title. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Double knee backbreaker **''Dynamite Destroyer'' / Butterfly Canadian Destroyer (Double underhook flip piledriver) – 2007–2008 **Pumphandle half nelson driver – 2010–present **Superkick *'Signature moves' **''Kobashi Chops'' (Rapid knife–edged chops to the chest of an opponent in the corner) **Running dropkick to a seated opponent **Suicide dive **Eye rake *'Nicknames' **"Girl Dynamite" **"The Ice Princess" *'Wrestlers managed' **Alex Koslov **'Konnan' **''La Maniarquía'' (Chessman, Silver King and Último Gladiador) *'Managers' **'Konnan' *'Entrance themes' **'"Girl Dynamite by Tika Simone"' (Indies) **'"So What"' by Pink (Asistencia Asesoría y Administración) Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Alan Stone *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'38' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2009 External links *AAA profile *GLORY Wrestling profile *Online World of Wrestling profile *Tha O Show Episode 157 Jennifer Blake Interview Category:Females